The Age of the Dragons' Return
by Lumen
Summary: An age has passed since the Dragoons saved the world from a madman's idea of rebirth. But now, a new race, the Galea, has appeared, forcing Humans and Winglies alike to become slaves. It's up to Katrin and Lakai to free their races. R&R, PLEASE! No flames
1. The Dragons' Calling

Disclaimer: ALL YOU MONEY GRUBBING JERKS GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! I DON'T OWN LOD, I DON'T CLAIM TO! However, these characters came from MY brain...So THERE!  
  
Now that I've scared away all the lawer people, the rest of you can read my fic. Please, don't complain, cause I wrote it, I like it, and you can't do a thing about it. But don't forget to review!  
  
Prologue-A Dragon's Bit  
  
They all looked down at the ever-shifting waters, watching silently as their Dragoon Stones sank into the depths of the sea, never to be seen again-Or so they believed. They never imagined that this fathomless chasm could possibly be churned enough that the stones would be washed ashore once more. Of course, they forgot, or never knew, about the last sea- dragon. That net sank further, and further, until it landed upon the large, sleek scales of that dragon. The touch of the stones awakened him, and one deep blue eye shot open. He knew, however, that time was not yet ripe to return to the world above the ocean, and needed to bide his time a bit longer...But a bit to dragons, is an age to humans...  
  
  
  
Chapter One-The Dragons' Call  
  
She heard the gasps, knowing that they had never seen anyone dance before. The amazing rush that the music sent through her soon drown all thought, and she became another piece in the music, slowly moving, then speeding up, and soon, she was telling the tale of her ancestors in dance. They rose from the earth, battling side by side with dragons, against the Winglies. Then centuries later, Dragoons were born again, and against all odds, prevented the destruction of the world...She moved faster, the rush of the battle, the pain of the strikes; she felt them, felt them all...This was the tale they called a child's fancy...Humans can't fly...And Dragons died long, long ago. She would find proof one day...She would become the Red Warrior. Her many times-great-grandfather was known as that...Dart. He eventually married Shana, and had children...Shana gave her diary to her youngest daughter, and so it went...Until it reached her. She grew up alone, with only this diary for a guide. Every woman that had ever held it had continued the story, until it came to her mother's. The pages were blank. She could see herself flipping through them in her mind's eye, the tears that began to fall as she realized her mother hadn't lived long enough to write her tale for her daughter; she had died fighting. With that, Katari stopped dancing, and her eyes opened. She smiled as she saw the younger girls clap, gazing at her with a respectful awe. At that, she turned, and walked off, back into the room she had to sleep in, waiting to be called out by the faculty, back straight, head held high.  
  
The sun fell, and soon all slept; that was when the messanger entered. Katari stood, and just as she had sat waiting, she walked to the Faculty Hall, knowing that she would be whipped. But not even beatings could break her spirit, as they knew all too well. She wore tight brown leggings, and thin leather ankle high boots, and a baggy, light brown shirt. That was all they would allow her to wear, now...  
  
As the door opened before her, she prayed that the Dragons would give her the strength not to strike out at the fool with the whip, before stepping through. Her hair was long, and a dark blond, held off her neck in a ponytail; the hair in it swayed as she walked, and the Faculty found it oddly charming, as well as terrifying.  
  
"You know why you were called here, Katari. You know what you have done." Said the highest ranked member.  
  
"I do. Now get on with it, I am quite sleepy." She responded, and crossed her arms, feeling the sting of the whip, and blood begin to slip down her lower back, once..Twice...Three times, four, five...Seven total. She bowed, and turned, walking out of the chamber, smirking slightly. The pain bothered her, and she would leave, as she did every night, and cry at home. Luckily, the darkness of the night hid the bloody rips of her shirt, as the one she had raised as her own, though she thought of him as a baby brother, came running to her, where she sat on the high wall of the fortress, looking out at she stars. She was waiting before she dropped, as she always did.  
  
"Katari, what are you doing?!" He hissed, struggling to climb up beside her.  
  
"I'll miss you, Little One...Lakai..." She murmured, the tears beginning to fall as she came to her decision.  
  
"I'll miss you too, but we have two more years together before you are given away, and become the new Lady..."  
  
"I'm not going to be the gift of some spoiled Galea." She growled, "I'm leaving tonight. I shall come back in the morning, and stand just outside the gate, to announce this."  
  
"Then I'm coming with you. You are the top fighter here, rivaled only by me...Family sticks together, no matter what." He responded, and she looked to him, and shook her head, smiling.  
  
"No...You must stay...You are safe here."  
  
"I am not a little boy anymore, Katari. I am thirteen, and I'm coming with you! Besides...You don't have the ability to use magic..." He smirked, and followed her as she dropped to the ground, and began to walk to the forest.  
  
"Fine...We have to get ready, though, Lakai." She responded, looking back at her platinum haired brother. "I will not stand by and watch our races get pushed aside by the Galea..."  
  
"Neither will I...We can't...We WON'T!!" Came his cry, which echoed throughout the forest. She laughed, and suddenly found the strength to run. They pounded through the forest, leaping bushes, and climbing trees to leap ravines. Finally, they reached Seles, and ran until they reached the house near the cliff road. With a sudden burst of unexpected energy, they ran down the basment stairs, and dropped through the trap door into the hallway that led to their rooms. The lights turned on the instant Katari's feet touched the floor, and Lakai saw at last, the torn, bloodied shirt his sister wore.  
  
"They beat you...Why didn't you tell me?!" He cried, looking to her.  
  
"Because you would have done something stupid, like refusing to do as you were told until they stopped. They wouldn't have tried to break your spirit they way they did mine...And what they would have done would have worked." She responded, walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and locking it. She reappeared, her shirt half what it was before, the white of the bandages showing beneath the end. He saw behind her the bloody torn bottom of the shirt on the floor, as she shut the door behind her. Katari opened their bedroom door, and smiled, seeing the small bed that once belonged to Lakai, not that he'd fit in it, now. Her bed was just barely big enough to sleep in, but the clothing and armor in the closet fit. She reached into the closet, and pulled out a pair of black pants, and a black shirt, tossing them to Lakai, and pointing to the bathroom door.  
  
"In there. Now." She ordered, and he turned around, walking into the bathroom. She shut the bedroom door, locking it, before pulling out a pair of dark grey leggings, and a tight, though not impossible to breathe tight, grey no-sleeve shirt. She changed quickly into them, and walked through a hidden door into an unlit room, though it was bright enough to see as if by day, due to the realistic flames on the walls of the room. On a pedestal of carven flames near the back wall, sat the red armor her ancestor had worn. She changed into it, and pulled on a pair of knee high brown leather boots. As she walked out of the bedroom, she strapped the armor on her right arm into place, looking to her brother, who stood waiting at the end of the hall, dressed in the clothing she had given him.  
  
"It's time to awnser the Call of Dragons." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two-Gone  
  
Katari walked past her brother, and leapt up out of the trapdoor, into the basement. Silently, she turned, and reached her hand down, before pulling her brother up.  
  
"Katari, we can't go anywhere unarmed! What are we gonna do, go back and steal some from the Fortress!?" Lakai said, as the trapdoor fell shut behind him. He growled softly in frustration as she said nothing, but slammed her fist into a dark spot on the wall. His eyes went wide as a panel slid to the side, and a sword lay within.  
  
"I'm going to trust you with this sword...I am going unarmed." She told him, gently lifting out the sword from the hollow, and he took it, sheathing it at his hip quietly, as she hit the spot, the panel sliding shut. Silently, they left the building, taking the trail back to the Fortress as the sky began to lighten. The sun was bright as it rose over the sea at their side, and they stopped, standing out of the shadows of the walls, as they heard the cry go up.  
  
"THEY'RE GONE! THE SELES TWO ARE GONE!" Katari actually laughed as she heard this, taking out a folded strip of white cloth, and tying it around her forehead, as the wind blew her hair, now unbound, back behind her. They watched as the gates creaked open slowly, all the Faculty on their mounts waiting for it to open completely. They gasped as they saw the two, then grew pale as they saw their clothing. A murmur rippled through the crowd of students behind the riders, as they all knew the story of the Red Warrior, they knew it well...  
  
"We are leaving this facility. I have been Called. Nothing you do, or say, will stop me, at least, from leaving. Lakai may stay, if he wishes, but if he does not, the same applies to him." Came her light voice, but it was deadly cold.  
  
"This is utter nonsense! We won't allow it!" Came the cry of the Highest.  
  
"I am not asking for your permission." Katari stated.  
  
"You will be KILLED if you go out there! We keep you here for your own GOOD!" He argued.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah, Highest...Do you think that I am purely the innocent little boy I pretend? If you do, you are a fool. I read your letters, listen in on your conversations with the current Lady, and King. How do you think Katari found out that she was to be Lady? I told her, of course. I also heard you say that not one Galea is a match for me, except perhaps the Prince. But you can't call him out to force us to go. My sister is a deadly fighter, and you know that as well...None rival her beauty, or her strength, and intellegence...You are no match for me, nor are any number of your guards." Lakai said, his voice no longer the sweet little child they heard so often, but instead cold, like his sister's. They all gasped, and one little three year old ran out, tears in her eyes, towards Katari.  
  
"Please don't go! Who else is gonna help me when I fall? Yoo don't like mes anymore?" She said, clinging to Katari's leg, as one of the instructors smacked their horse with the whip. He wasn't even the instructor for the girl, a cruel one used for only the oldest and most stupid apprentices. He made the horse stop by the girl, and moved to give her a cut, but instead of hitting the child's flesh, slicing it, and returning, it hit Katari's arm, wrapping around it. She jerked her arm back, the whip yanked from his grasp. It slipped from her arm, tight though it was, as she reached down, picking the little girl up.  
  
"No, I can't stay, Little One...I have to go...The Dragons are calling me. I must go, and now. But just because I have to go to the Dragons doesn't mean I don't like you. Nor does it mean that I won't be there to help you when you fall." She smiled softly to her, and kissed her forehead gently, placing her back on her feet on the ground. She then slipped the single silver band on her wrist off, and handed it to her. "Take good care of this. The writing on the inside of the band means 'Freedom, Life, Love, Friendship, Blessed is this wearer by the Dragons.' See the jewel of flame on the outside? The one that is shining brightly? As long as that flame is there, and it shines however softly, you know that I live. If I die, it will shine so brightly that it cannot be looked upon, and it lights up the room, for an hour. You are blessed now, Little One...Blessed with the gifts the Dragons bestowed upon me, that I now pass to you." She slipped it onto the little girl's wrist.  
  
"I don't want yoo to go..." The girl sniffled, and Katari smiled.  
  
"You need to go back to the others now, Little One..." Katari turned her to face the gates, and gave her a gentle push in that direction. The girl walked towards the others, and Katari straightened. "As for you others, if it is taken from her, I will return, to kill the one that took it. It will curse you, instead of bless you, if taken by force." They all looked from side to side, eyes wide in fright. Katrin turned and walked away swiftly without a parting word, Lakai at her side. She heard the murmurs behind her, knowing that as soon as they had recovered, word of their leaving would be out, and they would be hunted. A small laugh passed her lips, as she knew it was easy to make the hunter the hunted...She blinked, and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of everything, as that was when the Dragons' Call pulled her the most. Lakai stopped, watching his sister as she dropped to her knees, eyes shut, seeming to be reaching out to something with her mind.  
  
He drew his sword, stepping near her, just in case anyone or anything decided to make a meal, or a game, out of her. Suddenly, he realized that anything that had been near had run away from her as fast as they could, and he looked to her, backing up slightly.  
  
Her hair was rising all around her, and in an instant, her eyes snapped open, and a bright light flashed from her form, nearly blinding Lakai. He fell back, one arm over his eyes, his sword dropping to the ground beside him. Lakai began to worry, not understanding what was happening all around him. 


	3. Dragon Country

Chapter Three-Dragon Country The wind roared around them, and he watched from his spot on the ground as Katari stood, eyes cold, and hard. She glanced back to him, and he felt, more than heard, her tell him to get up. Grabbing his sword and sheathing it, he walked as close to her as he could, and that was a good yard or two away. As she walked, a storm began to form overhead, lightning striking the ground all around them. He suddenly realized that this was no ordinary storm. This was the storm of the Dragons' Call, protecting the one they Called out to. Beneath him, he felt the very Earth trembling, and knew without a doubt that his sister was not what would be known as a 'normal Human.' There was something in her blood that did this, as what was going on all around him was a meeting of two very great powers, and suddenly, in an instant, it died. Everything stopped, and Katari fell forward to the ground on her knees. He ran to her, but she held out one arm, and he stepped back a bit. Katari stood once more, and turned back to him, pointing up at the sky. "'Tis nearly nightfall. We shall camp here. I need all the rest I can get to be able to do that again...As I must do it again tomorrow. We have traveled far...But not far enough. I'd say we're through the plains...Yes. The plains, and well on our way to the Council..." She said, the last a murmur. "Of course..." He replied, "But where are you planning to sleep?" He noted that there was nothing around but rocks, not even trees and grass were near. Blinking slightly, he followed her as she began to walk through the boulders. His eyes went wide as they stepped into a grassy meadow, though it was small, the grass was soft, and sweet smelling. "What of enemies?" He then questioned, and she turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "You know, monsters, the Galea warriors?" "They will not enter this country. The Dragons have great barriers of magic, that bring death to those who are not being Called. There is one more just as we enter their Council numbers. We will rest here for the night." He felt a change in her, and his sister was back, "Basically, we don't have to worry." "Alright..." He looked at her warily, feeling that someone had been speaking through her, or had been telling her what to say. Shrugging slightly, he moved to one of the four or so spots of extremely thick grass, and lay down, as she did the same on another. However, he didn't let himself sleep until he heard her breathing become even, and he was sure she was asleep. Only then did he allow himself to sleep. 


	4. Dragon Council

Chapter Four-Dragon Council Katari sat up silently, glancing over to her brother, who was sleeping soundly. In an instant, her stomach growled, and she sighed, reaching out to the Council. ~I have a small problem...~ Everything with you is small. And we already know. Nothing can live without eating, and the food left for you will restore all your strength. Save a bit of it for when you get here... ~Thank you.~ Of course. She stood, walking towards the small, flat boulder in the meadow, where she found three packages. She opened one, and blinked. Whatever the food was, it was a purple color, and odd looking...The shape of a fang. ~I would ask what it is but...~ It's a drink within a fruit shell. Oddly enough, it's grown here in that form. You see how small the third one is? That's the one you take with you.Drink the juice and eat some of the shell before you pass through the barrier. Save a piece of the shell for after you do. ~Ok.~ She sighed, and picked up the fang shaped fruit, biting the smallest end, and drinking the juice from the fruit, before eating the rest of the shell. Standing up, she looked over to her brother, who was resting soundly on the thick grass. Silently, she moved over to him, sitting down by him, watching him for a few minutes before reluctantly shaking his shoulder. "Lakai...Lakai, wake up..." She said, and he opened his eyes, stretching slightly, before sitting up, looking to her. "There is food over there on the boulder. It has liquid inside, so use common sense when you eat it. And please leave your sword here if you plan to come with me to Council." He blinked a moment, and nodded slowly, standing as she did, but she moved to sit on another of the grass beds, closing her eyes and waiting, as he unsheathed his sword, laying it upon the bed gently, before moving to eat the fruit. As he finished, she stood, walking over and picking up the other fruit, before heading back down the trail they had taken to the meadow, and down the small path heading towards the mountains in the distance, with him right beside her. "Why is it I feel I have seen this place before?" He asked, looking to her. "Remember when you were very little? About three or so?" She asked, and as he nodded, she continued. "You saw the birth of it. I took you to the attic, and helped you climb onto the roof with me...I told you it was the Dragons' Country...And you nodded, watching as these mountains rose from the earth, the storm swirling around it...Lightning crashing to the ground..." "I remember...It scared me, and as I cried, you held me close, but since you never looked away, I didn't..." Her smile was soft, and she nodded slightly, then stopped, as they reached an arch in what seemed to be a never-ending cliff wall in both directions. She snapped off the end of the fruit remaining, and saved it, drinking half the juice, before passing it to him, and Lakai drank the rest, before snapping the fruit in half, handing her half, and they ate silently. When they finished, she grabbed his hand, closing her eyes. He knew what was about to happen, and her eyes opened, silver mingling in the blue, her hair suddenly rising slightly, as the earth began to tremble, and clouds formed in the sky. His eyes closed as they stepped forward together, but instead of the battle he had felt before, it was different. He saw his sister in his minds eye, walking forward into a circle of Dragons, the Council, he assumed, and they all just...Looked at her, before nodding slightly. Then the storm faded, and he opened his eyes, watching his sister on her knees, hand still in his, eating the piece of fruit she had snapped off before. She stood, enegry completely restored, and began to walk forward, leading him by the hand as she used to when they went for walks in the garden. He stood tall, eyes locked on his sister, as he dropped her hand, and moved to walk by her side, now watching everything around them. In an instant, she put out her hand, making him stop, as she walked forward. He stopped, but saw ahead the Council, and ran to stay by her side, though it was in vain, as a Dragon's tail came between them, and he stood helpless, only able to observe. He suddenly saw Katari stop, and her hair rose all around her, as she called once more upon her power, and lightning began to fall all around her, making it impossible to see. He realized suddenly that there would either be a battle from which only one emerged, or a meeting, envolving his sister, and another with her power. As she began to walk forward again, it became impossible to look at her, and he turned away, sitting down on the ground silently, waiting. The last thing he saw before he did so, however, was a form that was growing too bright to look at as well, walking towards his sister. He could only pray that what happened when their circles of light met wouldn't result in his sister's death... 


	5. Aseak's Might

Chapter Five-Aseak's Might She could feel the tension all around her, but somehow, she didn't care. Nothing could phase her now, nothing. Seeing the figure before her didn't frighten her, didn't make her worry, instead, she continued walking towards it, as her light surrounded her, hiding her from the view of all, all but that figure. The light met, and began to battle, but she did not, she wasn't going to fight, not until she had left Council would she fight, or so she thought. Katari continued walking, until the figure was before her. Only then, did she stop, and then only to watch him, as he did her. Something struck her. "A Galea!" She whispered, and he nodded. "Yes. I am Galea. But no longer. I cast out my family, my race, to awnser the Dragons' Call. I'm no longer their puppet..." He responded, golden eyes laced with silver, just as her blue eyes were, but they held pain, as well as anger...She swallowed, and moved a step closer, as if daring him to make her stop. "You were the Prince, were you not?" Her voice was cold, her fists clenched at her sides. "Correct. I cast them out. You must have been the Lady's Apprentice. I hate to say it, but you give yourself away very easily..." He smirked, trying to anger her into attacking him. "I was. But no longer. I belong to myself, not some spoiled little boy." Her response was just as cold and emotionless as before, her face not showing the amusment she felt. "What to you mean, 'belong?'" He questioned, an eyebrow raised. "The Lady, your mother, told me that I would be owned. A pet." She snarled, anger flashing brightly in her eyes. "Ah...Well I don't think she was right...Because I was told by my own father that my mother owned him...Could tell him what to do, and he would do it..." He responded, and shrugged a bit. "Perhaps she wished for it to be different for you. She wanted you to be owned by no one." "I doubt it. She told me the same thing..." He smirked. "I think you weren't listening to her. She never lies..." "For saying you cast them out, you are certainly very defensive of them, Galea." "They are my parents. I am no longer Galea, as I told you before. But they gave me life, and I must defend them because of that." "Ah...You are quite the fool, Galea." She turned, walking towards her brother, and suddenly saw the wall of fire leap up before her. In an instant, she turned, eyes flashing. "I did not say you could leave." "You cannot tell me what to do, Galea." "Oh really? Just watch me..." He smirked, and she shrugged a bit, "Come here." "No." His smirk broadened as she responded, and she felt something pushing her towards him. She lashed out at him with a small dagger of power, and a drop of blood fell from the cut on his arm; the pushing stopped. "You are very disobedient, Human..." He laughed softly, and she could feel the fear beginning to rise. Do not worry, he cannot kill here. But you must keep him from forcing you to go to him. The fire will not burn you, do not fear. The soothing voice in her mind pushed all fear and thought away, and she turned, walking through the wall of fire to her brother. The tail of a Dragon remained there, but as she moved towards it, it moved, no longer blocking her path. She felt, more than saw, the power lashing out from the Galea, but it was not aimed at her form, instead, at the one before her. "LAKAI! GET AWAY FROM WHERE YOU ARE!" She screamed, and sighed as he somehow dove from his spot on the ground to the right. "Ah, so the Human has a weakness...The Wingly? Is he a lover? A close friend?" Came the laughing voice from behind her. "He is my brother...You will pay for that, Galea!" She turned, a sword of her power forming in her grasp. NO! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! ~I'm not going to kill him. I plan to test him...~ She ran forward, smiling as the sword appeared in his hands. A swift slash, a bright flash of light as the two swords met. Striking back, he stopped laughing, truly thinking she would kill him, ignoring the Dragons' law. It took very little time for her to grow weak, but he remained strong. Too strong. "KATARI!!!!!" Came the child-like cry from behind her, and she saw a figure of the Galea's power holding him, a dagger at his throat. He can kill Lakai! You must destroy the figure, somehow! Keep him busy, using your power to destroy his figure of power! ~I...am not...Strong enough...My power is weakening, I can't last much longer...~ Use my power, then! ~O...K...~ She closed her eyes, backing away from the Galea, drawing the Dragon's power from him, but not too much. Flames enveloped her, and shot out from all sides, and the sword of power in her hand became a sword of flames. She leaped at the Galea Prince, making him too busy worrying about her next strike to realize that it wasn't all of the power she had going at him. It wasn't even a lot of it. However, he did hear the thud as Lakai fell to the ground, on his knees, gasping for breath. The blow to his power directly was devestating, and the light surrounding him began to flicker. Her sword disappeared as his did, and she twisted, kicking him in the side. The force of her kick sent him flying to the side, and he fell on his back on the ground. Her sword appeared once more, and she lifted it above her head, seeming about to drive it into his heart. It stopped less than a centimeter away from his skin, and disappeared. Her hand reached down, a small smile on her face. "I think you need some help standing." 


	6. Torn Apart

Chapter Six-Torn Apart He looked up at her, amazed, but remembered something. "You didn't kill me because they don't allow you to." He said, laying where he was. "No, if I had wanted to kill you, you would be dead now. I wanted only to test you...I was curious to see if you were stronger than me. And I discovered that you are very much more powerful than I..." She responded, smiling to him. "How can I be more powerful? I lost to you!" He said, taking her hand. Pulling him to his feet, she slipped his arm over her shoulder, and he leaned against her. "You are more powerful. Just trust me..." She replied, putting her arm around his waist, and looking up at the Dragon that helped her. You have done well, my Friend...I am proud. ~Thank you...~ Your test has ended...  
  
~Test? I was...But?~ Yes, we were testing you. I am very proud to say you passed with flying colors, as did the other. But you, you especially. You were able to handle my power, all of it, as well as your own, without dying... Katari began to tremble slightly, realizing that doing what she did could have killed her. ~Why were we called here?~ We are tired of being locked up in this horrible land. We wish to be free. The Galea have locked us here... She realized that this was the Council Leader speaking to everyone, including her brother. He jumped slightly, and she looked up at the Galea, before over to her brother. The Galea nodded, and they walked over to Lakai, who was sitting on the ground once more, watching them. "What was that?" He asked as she was near enough to awnser. "She is the Council Leader. The last Divine Dragon...Her father died an age ago, killed by Dragoons for attacking a palace in Mille Seasu...I can't remember the name, though. I heard rumor, however, that it wasn't the Dragoons that finished him. Instead, it was a Wingly that was trying, actually TRYING, to unleash the ultimate destruction upon the world..." She moved to help the Galea sit, standing between he and Lakai. You, Katari. Come forward, Child. ~Yes, Council Leader.~ Katari walked forward, and stopped in the center of the circle of Dragons, waiting silently for instructions that they would all hear. I want to know what finally made you decide to awnser the Calling. ~I came because I felt the time to act was ripe. I had decided that they wouldn't ever understand what I was trying to explain to them.~ Leader, Katari wasn't just scolded, and prohibited to do anything she loved most... Oh? What else did they do to you as punishment, Katari? What are you hiding beneath your armor? ~I am not hiding anything intentionally, Council Leader. But I will show you what is beneath my armor.~ Slowly, she unstrapped the armor, and the heavy red pieces dropped to the ground, dust billowing up around them, hiding her from view. It dissappeared soon enough, and Katari was left standing in her boots, dark grey pants, and the sleeveless grey shirt. But she had cut the shirt, and her lower back would have been bare, if not wrapped in bandages. Remove your bandages, Katari. Came Aseak's voice in the minds of them all. ~Alright.~ She began to unwrap her lower back, a long strand, and soon, though she was facing the Galea Prince and Lakai, her scars, and healing cuts, were bare. What made those cuts, Katari? ~A whip, Council Leader. I was beaten for disobeying them.~ Reaci, did you know anything of this sort of treatment? ^No, Council Leader. I knew nothing of it. Mother told me that the Lady's Apprentice was treated with utmost care, as she would be the one to bear a new Prince, and help the King...^ The Galea Prince responded. A mother lying to her own son...Disgusting... ^I fear she lied about more...And I am not her son. Mama...Well, I am not the Lady's son. Papa told me that she isn't the true Lady...She killed my true mother, to get back at him. As she was the second most beautiful woman remaining, she was given to my father...Papa never loved her. He loved Mama, and it was his love for her that kept him from ever bedding that treacherous witch...Had she had a son by Papa, I would have met with an 'unfortunate accident...'^ Katari turned, looking to him, and nodded softly. ~I know what you speak of. There was a girl that the Lady loved more than I, she received the 'utmost care...' I was to have been whipped to death, but the Faculty wouldn't allow it, and went to the King. It is to him that I owe my life, as he agreed with them, but to keep his witch of a wife from killing me herself, the Faculty was to beat me whenever I did anything at all wrong, no matter how small...~ So the King would allow us to live free? ^He spoke of it, more than once, in my training. He knew you still lived, as he had watched the Sea Dragon rise from his slumber.He watched as this country rose. I was with him, and he told me the tale of Dragoons...I told him 'twas a wonderful fairy tale...But he assured me that it was truth-I believed him then, and I do know...He told me that when I became King, that I was to sentence Mother to death, and come here, telling you that by our laws, you were free to do as you pleased...I asked him if it would be wise to free the Humans and Winglies, and he said that it would be the best plan of action. Mama and Papa had decided, before her death, that they would do so...But Mother killed her, and Papa lost all longing to do anything but keep me safe.^ ~I thought you were a big bad bully...Now...~  
  
^You respect me? I simply can't believe that...^ ~I didn't say ANYTHING about respect. Now I think you're just a sissy.~ ^...Ow...^ It took a few minutes for the laughter to die down before they could speak again, and the Council Leader was the first to do so. Katari, Reaci, and Lakai... Everyone went quiet, watching the Council Leader silently. We called you here for a reason. You knew we existed, and would have believed we did, even if we never Called out to you, even if we did not. For that reason, we feel you can be trusted. More, we feel you can join us in the war against the Lady. She has killed your father, Reaci. She now tries to claim that you, too, are dead. This is the time for Humans, Winglies, True Galea, and Dragons to unite once more. But we have only one of each of the other races willing to do so...You must seek out the Dragoon Stones scattered across the globe...But to keep them, you must have the one who can control the Dragoon Stone with you...I cannot tell you which you will become, nor where each is located...You must trust in the pull within you, Katari. You are the only one who can find them all, instead of just the one that you will control. The Council Leader continued, saying, You must leave your armor here, Katari, and go as you are now. You would attract too much unwanted attention in it. ~My armor!? I can't!~ You can, and you must. ~But I-~  
  
You will leave it here, and that is final! Katari kept back a long line of curses, grabbing the gauntlets from the pile, and pulling them on. "Lakai, let's go. We're going back to the meadow." She snapped, eyes flashing in rage. "Reaci, if you're coming with us, be in the meadow before sunrise." Lakai stood, following his sister as she walked towards the barrier, stepping through it as she did, though she didn't have to use whatever it was she had before. The force that she had to fight against then only effected those entering, not leaving; that was why they did not realize that Reaci had left when they did. Katari fell to her knees on the bed in the meadow, holding back tears. "That armor...Damnit...It's my strength! It's all that keeps me from letting myself die!" "Katari, don't you think you might be going a bit far?" "No! Lakai, it's not just armor!" She responded, "It's me! It's what I've always looked to for strength! When I'm near it, I feel that I'm with my mother again! She was the last one to wear that armor...But since the attack came so quickly, she had no time to pull it on...She shut me in the bedroom hall, and fought the Galea! She died to keep them away from me! And then I let you be captured...And myself...I should have been the one to die, not her; I'm useless!!! She gave EVERYTHING to keep me safe! And what have I done in return for her? I let the armor she made me swear not to let be taken away from me be left behind! If it had been her, she would have laughed, and told them attention meant nothing! But me? I give in!" "You aren't useless, Katari..." Lakai responded, sheathing his sword. "Your mother would have left me to die. She was against the Winglies. Believed they were with the Galea. Hell, she wouldn't have left me to die, she would have killed me herself! For God's sake, you are the only one who can let someone whip you without flincing, let them slice open your skin, and not bat an eye! You're the one who is keeping up the hopes of all those children back at the fortress, the hope that they will get to be master of their OWN lives, instead of simply a slave!" "I am nothing...Leave me, if you wish to keep your life intact. I only destroy the lives around me. I am no better than the Lady...I've not killed...But I let myself be ordered about." "Fine. I'm gone." He snapped, and walked up the trail, and halfway down the path back home, he sat down, leaning against a boulder. He didn't realize that he had left his sister alone with Reaci, else he would have stayed nearer...He slept, waiting to hear her startled exclaimation when she saw him lying there. 


	7. Jealousy

Chapter Seven Reaci slipped silently into the meadow, seeing Katari struggling not to burst into tears where she kneeled on the ground. Luckily, he wasn't so stupid as to try and comfort her. Instead, he moved and sat on the bed of grass nearby, watching her. "I'm here before dawn. Do I getta come?" He questioned, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "Why not. Lakai is likely waiting down a ways for me to find him...." She shrugged. "Ok...You'd better get some rest. I'm gonna go join your bro." Reaci said, standing and walking off, down the path. However, he stayed near the entry to the meadow, just in case something happened and she needed help. Laying there, he soon dropped off to sleep, just as she did within the meadow. Katari awoke to the sound of a Dragon's wings, and a loud thud on the grass nearby, before the sound of the wings grew faint, before fading altogether. Opening her eyes, she sat up, and there on the ground before her lay a large package. With a sigh, she opened it, and three packs lay within, along with a black bundle. Katari rolled her eyes, closing the package once more, and lifting it, heavy though it was. Spotting Reaci, she walked to him, setting the package down, and moved to wake him. He was already awake, however, and sat up, a movement that startled her a bit, causing her to fall backwards with a soft curse. "Damnation, don't scare me like that!" She snapped, and he realized that her temper had not improved from before, his only reaction a shrug. She rolled her eyes, standing and grabbing the package, opening it and tossing him two of the bags, taking the heaviest and the black bundle for herself. "You'll have to carry Lakai's until we get to him. He's probably a bit farther down, wide awake and waiting. Well? Get off your lazy ass already!" "Yes Si-Er...Ma'am." He snickered, jumping up and slipping one bag onto his shoulders, walking quickly away from her. "You'll pay for that remark, Galea." Came her snarl, as she walked forward a bit slower than him, more annoyance than anger towards his childishness. 'Actually, that would have been cute, if it weren't so pathetic......Wait a minute! What am I SAYING!? He's a Galea! A jerk! A...I don't know, but whatever he is, IT ISN'T GOOD!' "Oh really? What can you do to me?" He grinned, as he slowed down to walk next to her. "...Many cruel things." She responded after a few moments of silence. "Suuurreee...What might those cruel things be, specifically?" Tossing the second bag to Lakai, who had walked to them as he asked her, the grin on his face growing by the second. "Hmm...What was it that you threatened that one guy that annoyed the hell out of you with, Katari?" Lakai questioned, looking to his sister and struggling to hide a smile. "Lakai, you're supposed to be on my side! And that jerk wasn't 'annoying,' he was disgusting! For God's sake, he grabbed me, Lakai! And if that didn't merit my threatening to destroy all his hopes of having children, that freak pinned me against the wall, and attempted to make me kiss him! I think I nearly drown myself trying to wash away the taste. Ugh! It was...Just..." She shivered, and Lakai knew she felt like throwing up from the memory. "Woahwoahwoahwoah!" Reaci interrupted, before either of them could say anything. He stopped Katari, and grabbed her shoulders, making her turn to him. "You mean this ass tried to force himself on you!??" "...Gee, whatever gave you THAT idea?" She replied sarcastically. "What do you THINK it means, Reaci?" "Why did they even allow you near any guys!?" He snarled, looking absolutely furious. "The Lady's Apprentice isn't to be within five YARDS of any male but the Prince!" "...Are you jealous? I don't believe it..." She looked up at him, smirking. "Wellwell, one finds surprises around every corner, huh Lakai?" "I'm not jealous, I'm absolutely FURIOUS!" He snapped, causing Katari to back up a few paces, eyes wide, she dropped the black package with a clanging thud. "What the hell brought this about?" A drawling voice said from nearby. They had passed through the last barrier, and only the path of destruction that Katari made proved that anyone had ever been here. Katari yelped, freezing where she stood, as she heard the voice, the voice of the one who had tried to force himself upon her so long ago. 


	8. The Finding

Chapter Eight "I see you haven't forgotten me, hm?" The figure stepped out of the shadows, a tall, dark haired man, not at all bad looking, by any account. Katari moved away from the figure, terror in her gaze. Lakai drew his sword, stepping between his sister and Miekil, only to discover that he had disappeared, reappearing behind him, closer to Katari. "L-leave me a-a-alone!" She whimpered, fear keeping her from moving. "Ah, not this time...There is no King to save you from your fate, this time...That old fool deserved the death he had..." He laughed, grabbing Katari, trying to force her to kiss him, but the insult upon the king had roused her anger, and she pulled away, growling low. "King Tekiear was a good man, and I thank him for saving my life!" She snarled, fists clenching. He shrugged, using magic to pin her against the cliff wall, unable to move. "Fortunately for us, your brother never learned how to properly use his magic...Or you would be free..." He whispered, not seeming to notice as Reaci snarled low, held back by Lakai. "You can't attack him without hurting her! No one could get in a sword blow without catching her as well!" He hissed, but a sword wasn't what Reaci planned to use. "Get away from her." He growled, throwing Lakai off. "She is spoken for, you bastard!" "I'm afraid not...If you think that pretty-boy Prince will be allowed to marry her, you'd best think again. The Lady plans to give him Sophia...Though she's not 'pure' by any means, she won't challenge the Lady's authority, like this one would...The Lady gave her to me!" Zirik sneered. "Mother has no choice in the matter. I chose her for myself, and she isn't a gift to be given away, anyway! If she wants, she can choose not to marry me, but that is when the time comes. But until that moment, she is MINE!" Reaci roared, as Lakai used his magic to free his sister, who promptly drove her knee into Zirik's groin. He staggered back, but recovered quickly, only to find himself being kicked in the head, by Reaci. The last thing he heard before he slipped into unconciousness was Katari's growl, and statement that she could have taken care of that freak herself. They began to run, Katari grabbing the black package up from the ground. The three didn't stop running until they reached the center of the caverns, and a small hidden campsite. Katari dropped the package and her bag to the ground, planning to start the fire. Lakai, however, stopped her from doing so, instead did it himself. "Katari, did he hurt you?!" Reaci walked to her, dropping his bag to the ground on his way, "Are you sure you're alright?" "I'm fine, Galea. If Lakai had freed me sooner, I would have done what I did sooner, and without your help. "Damnation, why are you so stubborn!? I'm concerned, and all you can do is whine because I didn't let you get forced!!!?" He snapped, slamming his hand into the wall. "You claimed I belong to you! I BELONG TO MYSELF, AND I DIDN'T SAY I WOULD EVER BE YOURS, DAMNIT!" She yelled. "Katari, calm yourself. It was the only way for us to distract Zirik long enough for me to free you. He had my magic bound, making it impossible to use..." Lakai responded, looking to his sister. "I wish you had just let me alone, BOTH of you! I would have left last night, if you had!" She snapped, shoving Reaci to the side, and storming out of the campsite to a smaller cave, one filled with glittering crystals, and waterfalls. Katari gasped at the sight, stopping and gazing around her, eyes full of wonder. "How beautiful..." For some reason, she felt drawn to the pool at the end of the cavern, and she sat upon the floor of the cavern, looking down into the pool, memories suddenly rushed over her, but one seemed to play out in the pool below her. *Memory* "T-thank you, sir." Katari said quietly, "I could have fought him off..." "I don't believe so. I'm not so stupid as to not know a freeze spell when I see one...That boy had it coming to him anyway, insulting me as he did..." The man grinned, his golden eyes glinting in the firelight. She gasped suddenly. "Y-you're...King Tekiear...Why did you help me? The Lady claims that I am not to become Lady any longer, so what happens to me is no concern of yours..." She questioned, ready to fight-unless, of course, he knew how to use that freeze spell; if he did, she had a problem on her hands. "The Lady doesn't choose who marries my son. My son, and I, do. That witch can neither cast you aside, nor give you away, without our approval. That monster cannot simply choose to make you his without your agreement, anyway. Now then, we have the matter of the Faculty Meeting on our hands, do we not?" "Yes, we do. I am in debted to you, Sire." She bowed, before moving to walk to the Faculty Hall. "Katari. Wait. Just give my son a chance. He's not at all what you think him to be...Try to understand that he didn't choose you because he believed you would obey his every command...Hell, he knew you would fight him every inch of the way. I figure that's why he chose you...He likes a challenge." Tekiear laughed, walking beside her. "But you have to give him a chance. Get to know him, before you decide you don't want to have anything to do with him...Maybe you'll discover that he's not the spoiled demon-child you believe him to be..." "Sir, I don't want to be given away like the birthday present for him! It should have been MY choice, and not another!" She responded, stopping, and turning to him. "Forgive me, but that's just my view of all this...I mean no disrespect." "I understand your frustration. My first wife felt the same..." He smiled down to her. "You are a lot like her, but more powerful. Something about you makes one think of Dragons." He strode on, and left her standing there, a look of confusion in her eyes. *End Memory.* "I guess I owe it to Tekiear...I've not really given Reaci much of a chance. Tekiear, forgive me. I had forgotten my promise, though it was made to myself, not to you." She murmured, closing her eyes, and listening silently to the sound of the cavern. Something was there when it shouldn't have been, though...A tune, a part of one, weak though it was. She cringed, the high pitched sound painful, but not unbearably so. Standing, she raced back to the campsite, accidentally bumping into Lakai. "Lakai! There's something odd in the cavern!" "You hear the song, too? It's very soft, is it not?" "It's painfully high-pitched...Can Reaci hear it?" "No. It's odd, but he cannot. Where is the sound coming from?" "This way!" She turned, darting to the cavern, with Lakai right behind her. They both stopped, gazing across the pool, to a glittering wall; one stone didn't shine as the crystals around it did, and that stone they focused upon. "Is that...?" Lakai whispered. /~*~\ Sorry for the long wait, and loads more chapters getting dumped on you, but I've been neglecting this story a bit...And completely forgetting to upload. I'm working on other stories that I plan to finish (Yeah, so you won't get to see them for a while) before I put them on the site, otherwise, they may never get finished. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
